


Mine

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Jealous Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra is a possessive little shit. Adora is so done but she loves her cute girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Mine

It wasn't a surprise that Catra was possessive over Adora and occasionally, their friends. Catra was unashamed to verbally claim Adora as hers, with consent from Adora of course. The magicat saw most people as a threat to her, so she did what Catra does best. Make a scene.  
\------------------

Catra had tried not to stare. She really did. However, it was hard to not look at the literal eight-foot tall, glowing goddess walking around. Everyone else who didn't live in the palace already, loved to stare and drool over She-ra. Especially people who were attracted to females. Adora was good looking on her own, and Catra preferred her over the goddess form any day. She-ra, however, was beyond strong, muscular as heck, and had magic and was super tall. 

So, she attracted attention wherever she went. Catra had no problem with that part. She totally understood and didn't bat an eye. 

However, it was when someone started spending a lot of time, checking Adora out, complimenting her on the most dumbest things, that Catra didn't like.

Like right now. There was a foreign ruler, who had come for whatever reason to Brightmoon. Catra hadn't cared for the details. All she knew was that this person was flirting up a storm with an obviously uncomfortable She-ra. Adora was a self-sacrificing idiot who couldn't say no to save her life. So, Catra had to be the one to do the assertive part when talking to others. 

Catra's eyes narrowed, her tail lashing in annoyance. She trusted Adora and knew she'd never flirt with someone else, but that didn't stop others from trying.

The person with Adora said something to Adora. They were too far away for Catra to hear. The ruler then reached out and touched She-ra's abs, awe on their face. 

That was it. Catra marched straight over to them. Adora noticed her, looking her way. She looked surprised, which probably meant Catra looked unhappy. Catra focused on the woman groping her girlfriend. With agility and grace, she stepped in between the two women, arms crossed, raising a questioning eyebrow at the ruler. 

The stranger was taken by surprise by Catra's sudden appearance, taking a step back.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?", They asked.

Catra looked them up and down. Probably sizing them up. 

"Her girlfriend." She answered, a heavy attitude to go with it. "Why are you groping her? She's taken."

The ruler hadn't expected that. They looked at Catra, then at Adora, who was looking at Catra with amusement and love on her dorky face. They stammered out an apology before walking away.Watching them retreat, Catra felt proud of herself. She turned to her warrior girlfriend, having to crane her neck in order to look at her face. 

Adora rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She said.

Catra shrugged. "I'm not sorry." She stated. "They were flirting with you and you're mine. End of story."

With that, Catra reached up, grabbing Adora by the front of her bodysuit. Adore rolled her eyes. She knelt down, making it easier for Catra. Once they were relatively on the same eye level, Catra pulled her in a short, but deep kiss. Adora grinned, finding the whole situation amusing. Pulling away from the kiss, Catra looked Adora in the eyes.

"Mine." She declared. 

Adora snickered. 

"Yeah, babe. I'm yours and you're mine. Now I should probably get back to talking to that leader you just scared off. We could really use their trading route to rebuild."

Catra smirked mischievously.

"Fine, but no funny business. I'm watching."

Adora shook her head.

"Course, baby."

Catra spun on her heel and walked away, making sure to loosely trail her tail along She-ra's muscular arm as she left.  
\------------------------

It had started out as a wonderful date. Adora and Catra were out, checking out the kingdom's market place. Then, Adora got recognized. A few people stopped them to talk to Adora, ignoring Catra completely. 

Catra didn't do well with being ignored. 

Adora had tried to politely end the conversations, not wanting to be rude. However, people were often as dumb as bricks. Luckily, Catra spoke dumb. 

"Hey!" She interrupted loudly. 

The people crowding Adora stopped and looked at her, some eyeing her in disgust. Catra glared right back.

"Adora and I are trying to have a nice date, in case you didn't know. She's too nice to say anything, but I'm not nice. So, please back off. Adora will be around Brightmoon for a long time."

Catra took Adora's hand in a tight grip, leading her away from the market. Adora said nothing until they reached a secluded area. Catra let go of her hand, crossing her arms instead. She still looked annoyed at their date being ruined.

Adora, however, was enjoying the sight. She laughed, though tried hard not to. Catra glanced at her.

"It's not funny." She snapped, though wasn't actually mad.

Adora reduced her laughing to giggles. She smiled at the pissed Magicat. She took Catra by the hands, kissing her on both hands.

"You're so cute." She said.

Catra blushed, ears flattening. Adora led her away from the village, Catra grumbling under her breath.  
\----------------------------

The lunch gathering was in full swing. The princesses and company were all chowing down, conversations coming from every direction. Catra was seated between Adora and Bow. She was content to eat, lazily playing with Adora's hand, occasionally throwing in her two cents into the conversation.

Adora did the talking. Catra at some point, climb into Adora's chair, sitting behind her. Adora paused, curious as to what she was up to. Catra then reached up and swiftly tugged Adora's ponytail loose. Adora's hair fell down her shoulders and back. 

"Catra. What the heck?" She asked. 

Catra silently continued to play with Adora's hair. Adora rolled her eyes, but simply let her do whatever. Catra began to style it, doing a fancy braid, then trying an updo she'd learned. After going through the different styles she knew, Catra settled on just letting it down, running her fingering through the strands, grooming her. It was an extremely random habit she'd had since she was a kitten. 

Adora loved it when Catra did it. It was a natural bonding instinct that was instilled in Catra and for her to want to perform the act with Adora meant a lot to both women.

"Wow, Adora." Glimmer spoke up. "You look nice with your hair down."

The others turned to look as well. 

"Shoot," Mermista said, smirking. "You look hotter like that."

Catra's movements slowed, hearing those words. She looked up at water princess in suspicion.

"I agree." Scorpia piped up, cheerful as ever. "I mean you always look good, but still."

Catra suddenly growled. She huffed. She slipped under Adora's arm, pushing her plate away so she could sit in its place. Adora frowned.

"Uh, Catra? What're you doing?"

Catra crossed her arms. She was in a petty and dramatic mood.

She cleared her throat. She grabbed the closest fork and knife. She clanked them together multiple times. The sound grabbed their attention, all eyes on Catra. Dropping the eating utensils onto the table, Catra leaned back against her hands, glaring at everyone.

"Hi, guys. Just so everyone knows. I will kidnap Adora and we will leave this place if anyone so much as thinks of flirting with Adora. We all know I'm mentally unstable and have the ability to kill if I see necessary reason. Do I want to kill? No. Do I feel bad about potentially causing the death of people while on my mental breakdown in the Horde? Not a day goes by that I don't regret it all. Would I kill someone if I felt they threatened me and Adora's wonderful life together? Yes. Without question, unless it's what Adora wants."

She spoke with such calmness and nonchalant tone, it genuinely disturbed the others. They also couldn't help but be annoyed by Catra, once again stating her claim on Adora. 

"So, if anyone wants to try me, I'll gladly fight you. I have pent up rage from a lifetime of being overshadowed. So, I have a lot to fuel me. So if I'm being clear...."

Catra went full on tantrum mode.

"MINE!" She stood up and stamped her foot on the table, making the plates and such shake slightly. 

After that, Catra climbed down, sitting on Adora's lap. Adora just looked bewildered and tired, but smiled nonetheless. She snuggled Catra, chuckling quietly. She let Catra mark scent her, hissing quietly at anyone staring during the process.

Adora smiled apologetically at her friends, though they all knew Catra well enough by then to find it just strange and amusing to see her get mad. Adora shook her head.

"Cat. You have to be nice." She lightly scolded. 

Catra huffed, looking at her face. 

"Mine." Was all she said. 

Adora rolled her eyes, smiling. She pet Catra behind an ear, listening to her purr quietly. Darn her cuteness. Evil, but cute.

Adora hummed, amused.

"Never change, baby. Never change."


End file.
